(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to PCBs (printed circuit boards) and more particularly to a modular PCB and a method of replacing a malfunctioned module of the PCB with improved characteristics (e.g., reliable fastening, high precision, high quality, etc.)
(b) Description of the Prior Art
For saving precious resources and for the sake of environmental protection, recycling malfunctioned PCBs has been implemented for years. One typical method associated with this involves the steps of cutting a good module from a PCB, cutting a malfunctioned module from another PCB, and placing the good module in a vacant area previously occupied by the malfunctioned module and securing same. In detail, a plurality of T-shaped recesses are formed on the vacant area and a plurality of T-shaped tabs are formed on the good module. The tabs are adapted to engage with the recesses. Also, adhesive is applied for coupling them together after placing the good module in the vacant area.
However, the prior technique suffered from several disadvantages. For example, the desired mating coupling of the tabs and the recesses is not made possible due to limitations of the existing machines. Further, high temperature in the manufacturing processes tends to deform the PCBs. And in turn, it may adversely affect the structural strength of PCB. Further, precision is poor. Hence, a need has arisen for improved PCB construction and method of replacing a malfunctioned module of the PCB in order to overcome the inadequacies of the prior art.